The embodiments herein relate generally to devices for supporting fluid storing containers such as bottles.
Fluid storing containers such as cups, cans, bottles or other containers are used to store beverages for human consumption. These beverages may include beer, soda, milk, juice, tea, and the like. These fluid containers are often placed on a flat surface such as a table. In most bottles, each container comprises a narrow head portion connected to a lower base cylindrical portion. These bottles when placed on a table are often inadvertently knocked over by an individual's hand, arm, or other body part in motion. Although the base of each bottle is wider than the head portion, the bottle is still relatively unstable and easy to knock over.
Several beverage stabilizing devices exist as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0228243, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,447,764, 4,919,284 and 4,760,987. Each of these devices comprises a base member attached to a beverage container. However, these beverage stabilizing devices are limited because they are not easily attached to or removed from the beverage container or they comprise a plurality of bulky and/or complicated components.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a bottle stabilizing apparatus that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which prevents a bottle or other beverage container from tipping over when placed on a flat surface such as a table. There is a further need for the bottle stabilizing apparatus to be easily attached to or removed from the bottle or beverage container.